residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Queen-of-the-Living-Dead
Property Marking . Not only do you not have to type out the entire two sentences, but your articles are categorized into a category under you name.}} }} Stuffz Image hurts the writing ive read a few your articles and like most other users here, i think your writing kick ass. but while your writing is phenomenal, some the best writing ive seen but.... i feel that one of things that really hurt your product is the over use of images from other games(although ive done it to). certain characters easy overlook like using Shaun Hastings from Assassins Creed are ok because he looks like a character who can be resident evil. However characters like Lighting from Final Fantasy is a character that exist to far into a fantsy world to be intergrated into resident evil in any way, shape or form.(at least your not taking characters from resident evil changing there hair color a pawning it off as your own) what im saying is that you should really cut back on images from other stuff it really hurts the writing. i m not trying to bash you. i just wanted to you to know that your stands well all on its own you dont need images. in fact im sure you paint a pretty vivid picture of your characters just by writing it. to tell the truth when it comes to fanon not having images is better than having images cause it allows people use there imagination and what we can imagine is far scary then what we might actually see. im sorry if this dosent make sense i have tendency to do thatMister 83 06:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Responding Okay. Sorry. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks for letting me know. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello.Mrgod11234 21:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Need some help... Hey there, I'm new to the whole create-your-own story aqbout resident evil, though I have written many zombie stories. Do you think you could help me out a bit when writing the history of some of my characters. I mean, your posts are totally epic...mine suck... -UNDEADHERO... (At school, can't sign in) The idea... Well, I have a story, much like Resident Evil I guess, called When Darkness Swarms. Its about this small mountain town called Ashcroft City, the population is a little under 100,000 people (I'd call it at about 95,000). It's about a Doctor named Allen Shephard (if the link doesn't work, he's under characters) and how he is called in by the CDC to help the people from an unknown Viral Infection. It is soon discovered that the virus turns people into zombies and th US Army is sent in. They quarantine an area, but it doesn't last long and now the main Character, Dr. Allen Shephard is forced to try and escape the city, but first...he wants to find out how all of this happened, the main villian being a man named Dr. Freidrich Gunsche, a Struttgard scientist from the Nazi-occupation of Germany who now works for Umbrella. But, I don't know what the town should consist of...location wise, and where should the scientist Dr. Gunsche be? I'm sorry for bothering you with this... Kinda like Raccoon City...but way different at the same time. The town has a large park (Palensca Park) that takes up three blocks and the houses and other buildings surround the park, as it growing from it. I was wondering though, where should the Umbrella Compound be? Good idea on the hospital I'll make it have multiple stories and two elevators, but one elevator is a secret elevator that goes into an underground lab. That lab will be like a tunnel or something to Dr. Alexander Ganes...Thanks, I'll work on his reason for the infection...maybe he plans something bigger from this one incident and escapes. That way, I can make a sequel! I have a headache and I'm feeling sick to my stomach...why am I on the computer, I'm eating away at the emptiness that my posts suffer from...ugh and I feel like I'm about to die. But, I'm holding together... I've been killing myself about this new idea about my story, I'm thinking why would Dr. Ganes kill off all his staff. Insanity wouldn't cover it, unless they planned it but then again Umbrella isn't that smart. Or what would they gain from infecting an entire town's population...Why would they kill hundreds of innocent people for no reason, NO IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT LIKE RACCOON CITY! Ugh...And what should I do with new company idea, Cerberus Pharmaceuticals. The only thing I have for them is that they got a substancial stock increase after the fall of Umbrella in 2007. Why would that happen other then Umbrella going away...selling Bio-weapons... Well, maybe Umbrella used the town as a Testing Area for a newer, deadly virus...huh...Crimson heads, what if it turned the zombies into that like Crimson heads or even better, the L4D zombies...Something that the people would never see coming. Unless...Cerberus was working with Umbrella...they formed an alliance, something under the table and two years later after the alliance was formed in 2002, Cerberus declared that it would continue to make pharmaceutical drugs but would also help out the military with the development of chemical and biological weapons programs. The alliance between Cerberus and Umbrella became strained as Cerberus was quickly growing in prices and stock, when the major meltdown of Umbrella came in 2006, Cerberus was there. Having all the information because of the alliance with Umbrella it used it to get ahead of them, Cerberus used THEM! and when they finally collapsed in 2007, Cerberus would be there to sweep up the pieces and claim the territory of the fallen Umbrella Empire. Okay...I noticed that you have written a bunch of articles and writtings in your games. Do you think I should do that too? I've done a lot of research on New York City and Boston. Also, Can you check out some of my posts and see how they are turning out. I know I haven't finished any besides Lloyd Carr and WNN, but I would still like your opinion. Okay, I've figured out what I'm doing for the story. Dr. Alexander Gaines is an Umbrella Scientist who turned the town of Ashcroft City into a zombie-infested city for testing his new virus, U2-Virus. (Umbrella 2, causes increased strength and quickness to infected. No affect for people) and is transporting, via sewer lines in a sub-basement in the hospital. Now that I got all this down and I've read some of yuor posts... I was wondering if you would like to do a Fanon game together? Same with me. I'm still just starting. Oh, thanks for the comment on WNN. You don't know how long it took me to think of the words for WNN...it was embarassing when I finally got it. But thanks again, I'll try and get all these posts done and maybe we can have some of our characters meet up. Allen, I'm planning, is gonna join the BSAA North America Division after Ashcorft, because he realizes how dangerous bio-warfare has become. Sure! And maybe Cerberus can play a role in that...because all I have planned for them to exist, to be seen and not heard. Just to overtake Umbrella in what the world thought was the greatest monopoly in history. Big change for Retribution Okay, I've been thinking about it and I don't like the current storyline with Retribution. I'm changing it from 2007 to 1999. In 1999, an Umbrella Helicopter carrying a highly unstable T-Virus over the Middle East planned to take it to the Russian Research Compound, while over the Middle Eastern Village of Aku-Bakr an RPG fired by some local terrorist and western hating extremists brought the copter down and all it's cargo. They returned to Aku-Bakr with their "fortune" thinking it was illegal US Drugs, they began to indulge on them. Their compound became a nightmare as terrorists killed their brothers and zombies crawled and moaned in the night. Muhammud Buliji, Head of the group , escaped with one sample of it and soon after threatened the US Government for a vast amount of money bluffing by saying he had a whole warehouse of missiles filled with it to attack the US, the report never went public but the CIA sent in a group of soldiers (Highly Trained in Black Operations) to take him down, when they reached Aku-Bakr, they entered hell. Zombies now infest the town and Muhammud Buliji has gone to the Umbrella side (or maybe always was on umbrella's payroll) and wants all of them dead. The main character is still Allan Shephard, but it'll be Sgt. Allen Shephard of the US Black Operations Division for the Department of State. I'm thinking at the beginning that some soldiers are discussing how the US bombed Raccoon City and how Umbrella is "taking over the pharmaceutical world" or something like that. Also, I was wondering? Do you know where I can get some good soldier pics like yours? Okay, I'm thinking about using Minor BSAA Members, like Dan DeChant and Johnson. Maybe Kirk, I do know that the pilot of the unit is working for Umbrella and that Muhammud Buliji also has a cpatured Umbrella Scientist named Dr. Richard Moss, who creates something like a mutant parasite and a giant scorpion because he forced to by Buliji About your prequel I know I'm planning ahead of myself, but I have two things to tell you if we do do your prequel. 1.) It has to be AFTER 1999, so we can have some good flashback scenes for Allen 2.) Allen has to be like second main character or at least an important character. That is all, I am not demanding this and I am willing to cooperate with you. I just want some characters to get their "awesome parts" like everyone else would. Okay, message me back if you have any questions! Okay, I understand about the whole second main character. But I mean, maybe a main character or an important person. I think Allen would be a good character to help out Rose. UndeadHero 16:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe...Just maybe... When Allen came back to the United States, he uncovered a deep hatred of Umbrella in the United States and spent the next ten years with a small group of soldiers destroying Umbrella economically and uncovering data. One mission in 2001, was at the Umbrella Academy for Gifted Students and saved Rose Bedford, disappearing for a while afterwards. He reappears sometime later... UndeadHero 00:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea! Shortly after the Middle East Incident, Allen Shephard was discharged from the Army on accounts of insanity. The US Government believed that Umbrella was really behind all the recent incidents around the world and in 2000, Allen was assigned to the US Government's Central Investigation Bureau in which he was given complete access to all the funds he needed to bring Umbrella down, he started on a case not to long ago concerning Spencer and a small child who's name was simply put "Rose", no last name was ever officially entered. Using his unlimited funds, he managed to track her down to the Umbrella Academy, where he... He could have two jobs that officially got him close to Rose, A School Councilor, Or, because she is with an Umbrella Employee, Her Personal Driver UndeadHero 03:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, A few days after the death of Charles Bedford. A mysterious man by the name of Edward Logan (Actually Allen Shephard using a false name) to proclaim her until a reasonable age. he became her foster father for some years after that, treating her like a human being. Hey, I just realized. I'm gonna have Albert Wesker and Ozwald make an appearance in my fanon game and now I'm wondering if I should make something like you did, Albert Wesker (Retribution edition) or something like that. In my little scene of them, it reveals that Oswald's ideas of power where Albert Wesker has his place in it. Also, Albert Wesker has some contact scenes with Dr. Moss. Of Course, Albert Wesker is injuried still from the Tyrant splicing it's arm into his chest and he is still healing. UndeadHero 01:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, he is not "round the world", he is an unknown Umbrella Bunker in the United States. He is able to contact Dr. Moss via radio contacts. And, I might make a sequel in 2001 where Allen discovers about Rose Bedford and fights Albert Wesker. Don't worry, I always give credit where it's due. Rose will be mentioned and a picture will be found in the compound. The sequel is probably going to be in the year 2001, when Allen Shephard and a team of "highly trained" operatives place an air raid on an Umbrella owned Island "Isle De Muertos" in the South Pacific near South America. But by doing the Air-Raid causes some very nasty customers to break free of their cages and a new Biological weapon called "T-24" Viral Agent to break out. Because, I am using Aku-Bakr and I thought that Rose's school and Allen's home could be in Ashcroft City. UndeadHero 20:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Chemical 24 is known as "The Aggression Virus" it's a chemical that aggrevates the infected cells to move and respond faster causing fast zombies and more violent creatures. So, what do you think of the life of the very VERY unstable Mr. Xavier? Too much, or just right? UndeadHero 23:20, February 25, 2011 (UTC) About Rose in Redemption, her name is in a file cabinet, Her profile and all her information up to 2000. He stole it from an Umbrella Compound in 2000 owned by Alexander Wesker hoping to use her DNA in stablizing the T-3X Tyrant which does help because her strong immune system the Tyrant's body was then able to withstand the transformation and fusion with the T-Virus, unless you want a bigger part? UndeadHero 20:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I thought I mentioned to you that Rose would be in 2001. Oh well, just wondering if you were gonna add Allen Shephard to Rose Bedford, If you need any information on what he was doing during 2002 and any quotes or anything I'll be glad to help. Hey I just thought of something, what if Charles Bedford hired Allen Shephard to do some digging for him in Umbrella and they met only once and Allen told him that he'd do his best to keep him safe, and soon afterwards Charles was found dead. That would cause some tension between Rose and Allen, and maybe a possible relationship why Allen knew Rose and why Allen was bombing Highwater Isle UndeadHero 17:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I understand. But how do you feel about Allen and Charles meeting once, and thats how he met Rose. That why, he'd have a relationship with rose and it wouldn't interfere with Redemption. Not at all, I thought you were very polite. I am sorry about that as well, and thank you for considering my proposal to make a prequel to your game and a sequel to my two. It's okay about you and Rose, I completely understand. I was wondering though, if Allen knows Rose, and is trying to protect her like he promised Charles, then doesn't that mean he works for New Genesis as a security guard, or body guard...or even security chief? Durrr....keeping a promise to a friend. He would probably want to help Rose and protect her from Umbrella's hands and the only way to do that is to be a security guard. Hmmm, Allen would have made a huge political and economic voice when he returned from Afghanistan saying Umbrella killed people there with the T-Virus, maybe Charles contacted him when he became unloyal with Umbrella in hopes of having a helping hand in bringing it down, or at least learning more about it. Allen said sure he'd help they shook hands talked it up and Allen went to getting information, some information he gave to Charles may have gotten him killed. UndeadHero 20:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way...I have a quote for Allen to Rose, you have my permission to use this and make up their little-known relatioonship up to the point where he visited her once while she was in jail for assaulting Todd Farley. "Rose, I promise you that I won't let anything happen to Charles. I give you my word" So, what do you recommend for Allen? I love it, I bet rose wasn't too happy when Allen lost the case. True, True. I guess Allen is gonna be good friends with Miss Rose though. Quick Question, where is Resident Evil: End of Days going to take place, what year, and who is the main villian. I need to ask so I can change Allen's page to match with the End of Days. Sorry, I just am so happy to be working with someone who is as good as you... Can I at leastr get some info on this? I like it. Okay, So Allen Shephard should promise Rose that nothing bad will happen to her, because it's his job to keep her safe. So, does Rose learn about Allen's job to protect her or does it just remain a secret for a while. Also, does she have any idea of his previous engagements with Umbrella? Sure, Allen would need to keep in the shadows after destroying two Umbrella Bases and help causing the inevitable downfall of their economic and political powers. Plus, who knows how many umbrella spies are after him. I was thinking there should a be a scene, when Rose was younger, that she sees Allen introgating an Umbrella Spy sent to Capture Rose. Sure, go ahead. Also, can you add Allen to Rose's soon. I wanna see you put Allen to life in your character, I think it'd be cool. I can't keep it a secret anymore! :( Sorry, but I wish to tell you a secret about Allen, there is a reason both of his parents were Umbrella Scientists...He is a Wesker Child, but his parents refused to listen to Ozwell and put him up for adoption, unfortunately they were killed by Umbrella Agents and Allen disappeared from the world. He has a distinctive mark on his right hand, a W. If Allen was a Wesker Child, then wouldn't that cause an instant distrust against Allen and wouldn't that cause troubles in the future. Because Allen doesn't have the superpowers of any Wekser Child, I guess you could say he is Incomplete and that he can be completed at anytime. He just chooses not to, UndeadHero 04:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for that, so she likes Allen. How would she fell after he is supposedly killed in Russia. Just so you know, He survived, but faked his death to get Umbrella off his back. He then created a false Identity named Edward Logan, where he vanished forever, or if I decide to do the fourth game (including End of Days) then I'll have it in 2016 after that he vanishs from humanity permanently. I added Rose and Charles on Allen Shephard. Please tell me your opinion. Hey, just wanted to know if I got a good relationship between the two, Rose and Allen. Also, I'm gonna put down End of Days, and put a quote I want in the game on there. I can't really add any more, if you need anything else about Allen feel free to ask. Okay, if you need to learn anything else abotu Allen i hope you come to me instead of making stuff up. Yeah, I guess. I don't know, I feel like I'll never get these games done ever. But, I'm trying. I have an idea for Allen, when Allen holds her hand with his "W" it should feel cold and lifeless to her, showing that he has a bit of "Wesker" in him. I mean come on, he beats up people as introgations, he's heartless to people who hurt others. He is a brutal man, with a kind heart kind of guy. Re: A Concern Sorry about RE: Final Hour Sorry about the article Resident Evil : Final Hour. I changed all the article and you can check it now, I'm now adding more to this archive but you can view anything and revise. Thank you. Anotherplay2010 play in forever 03:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I am Having a Problem Re: Hello Thanks for it. Your story plot about Code: Genesis is very interesting too. Anotherplay2011 play in forever 21:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Ah, you have my thanks. Your User Page is certainly quite... interesting, as well. --Darkhard1 07:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Hey there, I am UndeadHero. My other account got hacked and threatened a lot so i created a new one. I WILL be deleting my former posts and be starting over. I will be remaking Allen Shephard as a doctor if you want him to continue him in your storyline. If not, that's okay by me ResidentEvil4Eva 16:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Strange Happenings on this Site Hey Queen. I'm BACK! And I got done with a new story for Resident Evil, it's great and I hope you, along with everyone else, enjoys it. UndeadHero 18:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of Nightmare Dawn? UndeadHero 18:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Queen. I just joined a new Zombie Fan Ficion. It's having a bit of trouble getting of the ground and I was hoping you could help out. http://zombiefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Fanfiction_Wiki UndeadHero 06:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New character template Post Code Genesis New creature template As with the character template, I also copied the new creature template from the canon Wiki. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You have quit the commendable selection of articles, not to mention your nigh over-zealous use of this site encourages others to be less idiot-like. I'd never noticed just how active and how much stuff you do for the site. So... yes... please forgive this deluge of compliments. Just had to get it out of my (Oh-So-Glorious!) system. I hate myself, but I'm getting over that. I keep looking back and regretting everything I've done and how my future looks bleeker and dimmer than a single lit lantern in a dark room. But, I'm coming back with a movie, a fanon movie called Nightmare Dawn. I hope that everyone can hopefully agree that me coming back is a good thing, and that I'm not a complete idiot for leaving my past projects behind me. One thing at a time, Nightmare Dawn. The basic idea is small town, america turned horrific over night. I would appreciate your help if you don't mind. UndeadHero 06:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I need a cast, you seem to know about a lot of actors. Any ideas? UndeadHero 17:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to go through my list, but here is the ones off the top of my head. Michael West: Photographer Has worked with World Magazine (Similiar to National Geographic, only more political) for the passed 5 Years and a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident (Managed to "escape" on September 22nd, 1998) He is a determined individual but doesn't really are for rules (As you saw when he climbed over the KEEP OUT FENCE) He is willing to help any people who need it, but is also rational and refuses those that he knows can't be helped. Claire Redfield - Ali Larter Dr. Harwood Xavier - Unlike my stories, Dr. Harwood is the chief of Medicine in Stillwater Bay and is the chieft researcher for Umbrella's Atlantic Studies Facility from 1978-2000. He is about 40-50 Years old and works at Stillwater Bay, in 2000 he recieved word that Michael West was heading to their small town as was ordered to infect all avialable people with T-CCRE700 which was sent to their hospital via flu-shot needles. He is killed by Michael West. Colonel Anthony Hartworth - a US Colonel, Vietnam Veteran, and decorated officer. He comes to Stillwater Bay with the 56th Armored, to quarantine the town under orders of Umbrella, but reports he recieved calls from the National Guard and other sources. He is told not to let anyone out or in. He enters the town via copter to scan the area but is brought down when the pilot loses control for an unknown reason. He threatens to kill Michael West on numerous occassions, but in the end gives Michael his Glock 17 to kill Dr. Harwood with. Good suggestions. I would also like premission to have Rose appear sometime later, perhaps in a different movie after the global infection. Just an idea though. UndeadHero 23:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Fine by me. Like I said, it was just a suggestion. Also, something weird is going on with my template. I gotr a bunch of Nowikis. Wanna help me out? 00:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, already The Wiki's new chat Hey there Queenie! Wanna meet me on the chat? I feel so lonely :C UndeadHero 18:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Definitely! Allen is a strong personality. I also want to run a few ideas passed you later. Maybe we could meet on the chat? As I feel doing this takes too long, UndeadHero 14:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) If you have a chance, can you meet me on the chat? I would like to discuss a few things about some of the weapons of my units... UndeadHero 19:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC) It's great! You just forgot the L in SHIELDS, hehe UndeadHero 07:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, wanna meet on the chat later? I have a few ideas that I could throw at you, not literally of course. UndeadHero 16:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again! Hey, wanna meet on the chat, and can you be on a little more often. I like our chats together, they're fun. Hopefully others will join too. Oh, okay., Can you give me some ideas for character pics? Vanessa Wilder - Michael West - Warren Peace - Cause I have no ideas. UndeadHero 20:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you meet me on chat? I have a serious question for you... UndeadHero 18:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You really gotta stop avoiding the chat. It's your friend...it has me on it :D, all alone :C. UndeadHero 16:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Come on the chat...so bored... UndeadHero 18:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I hurt your feelings about the series! I didn't mean too! I was just commenting on you putting too many pictures! I am soo sorry! please don't be mad! UndeadHero 19:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) No UndeadHero 18:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ahh...I see UndeadHero 18:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) HELP! COME ON CHAT PLEASE! UndeadHero 16:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If you can, can you meet me on the chat? I wanna ask you about a character I'm making. UndeadHero 17:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, wanna meet on the chat? I have a few ideas I'd like to run passed you. UndeadHero 18:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have a few ideas for you. If you want to hear meet me on the chat please. UndeadHero 17:37, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you help me out with a few things. UndeadHero 16:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I was just wondering if you ever found a building for the college and if you can help me find a female picture for Vanessa. I was thinking of using Laura Croft, but as she is so well-known it might not be a good picture. UndeadHero 15:39, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you meet me on the chat? I wanna shoot some ideas at you UndeadHero 16:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! How've you been? I was hoping you'd be on. Can you look at some of my characters like Valery, Edward Allen, and the DARPA Agency for me? I wanna see whatcha think, if you can post your opinions on the chat or on here. Either way works for me. UndeadHero 17:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. Could New Genesis have a seat on the GPC, Global Pharma- Cosortium. I was curious because I was thinking Alexander Lane knew Craig and often called him "An ignorant man with no asperations other than to die at Umbrella's hands" UndeadHero 21:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Great job on the history book, is there gonna be more or is that it? UndeadHero 16:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Queen! Your timeline looks AWESOME! Your such an amazing person! UndeadHero 20:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have a question. I have an idea for a plot twist for Alexander, but I want to run it by you first. UndeadHero 21:31, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Alexander Lane is infected with the T-Virus ever since the Raccoon City Incident, where he helped many patients. He was infected by one of his doctors who was bitten by survivors and attacked him. To keep from turning, he has made a Prevention drug, which he needs to take every so often called Propure (Check in Cerberus Medical Labs) UndeadHero 21:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC)